Kick Buttowski Horror In Mellowbrook
by notalivezombie
Summary: It was all good until that one day.
1. Chapter 1

My First Fic, be as harsh with the reviews as you want to be.

I dont own kick buttowski Suburban Daredevil.

Kick: *huff* *huff* KEEP RUNNING KENDALL!

Kick and Kendall ran up the flight of stairs to the roof of Mellowbrook elementary Kendall trips half way up.

Kendall: *huff I... *huff* I can't *huff* keep going... go on without me! SAVE YOURSELF!

Kick races back down to kendall's side and lifts her up, kick shout. IM NOT LOSING ANYONE ELSE!

With Kendall in his arms kick runs back up the flight of stairs as fast as he can. At the top is a large metal double door that kick slams his back into causing him and Kendall to tumble to the ground. As they lay there to catch their breath they hear the low moans coming from the bottom of the stair well.

Kendall: Gasp! Kick quick close the door!  
>Kick: on it!<p>

Kick jumps up from a small second wind slams the doors shut and seeing a metal lock and chain, quickly wraps it around and locks it. Just as kick gets the doors locked a slamming sound can be heard from the other side and the low moans and growls of hunger are heard. Kendall flinched at this sound.

Kendall: I just want to wake up from this nightmare!  
>Kick: I really wish you were right... wake up to my Rock Callahan alarm clock, eat some Billy Stumps cereal and do a stunt.<p>

EARLIER

Let's Rock!  
>*chrrck*<br>Let's Rock  
>*chrrck*<p>

Kicks eyes open and he sits up awaken by Rock Callaghan. "Today's the big day" he said jumping out of bed and putting on his trademark jumpsuit. It had been a whole week since his cousin Kyle had been put into the hospital because of kicks stunt gone wrong (mainly due to Kyle interference as usual) which resulted in Kyle needing to go to the hospital after getting a deep cut in his arm. Kick had felt really bad that Kyle needed stitches and told Kyle he would spend the day with him to make up for it.

Kick: Come on mom Kyle is getting out the hospital today. I told him we'd be there to see him get out.  
>Honey: alright kick, just let me grab my car keys and we'll be on our way.<p>

After a short drive they arrive at the hospital and enter the lobby to see kicks aunt Sally signing the release paper to let kyle out.  
>Honey: Sally!<br>Sally: Honey, kick it's good to see you both!  
>Kick: Hi Aunt Sally! Sorry again for putting Kyle in the hospital.<br>Sally: Oh stop it kick. I know it wasn't your fault, your cousin can be... over excited at times.  
>Kick: Thanks Aunt Sally, I just feel bad so I'll stay with Kyle the whole day to make up for it. How long till he gets out?<br>Sally: It won't be long, the doctor just has to pull the I.V. out and he will be free to go.

Shortly Kyle comes walking into the lobby. Though you can hear him before you can see him. The doctor looks very happy to be handing over Kyle.

Kyle: hi mom, kick, Aunt Honey. How nice it is to see all of you I was just asking the doctor if he can give himself a checkup and showing him my marionettes wondering if he likes chunky or creamy peanut butter...

This goes on for about 5 more minutes until Sally puts a stop to it.

Sally: alright sweetie it's time for your play date with cousin kick.  
>Kyle: oh boy the whole day playing with cousin kick I will show him the new puppet show that I have been working on I already showed the staff here and they really seemed to like it they said they never need to see it again because it was so good then we ate lunch and I asked them if they liked wearing the colorful gowns I have multicolored socks I wonder if they would like to wear multicolor gowns but that would be hard to wash wouldn't it needing to sort you colors and lights...<p>

At this point kick is dragging Kyle out of the hospital by the back of his shirt saying "this is going to be a long day". Kick figures they could stop at Battle Snaxs and pick up Gunther and head to Widowmakers peak. As kick had planned to go down it all while riding a unicycle backwards. Just before kick can get Kyle out of the hospital Kyle passes out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so here is part TWO! Not really much to say here... be ready to feel warm and happy feelings while reading? yes that's the ticket.**

**Also I dont own kick buttowski suburban daredevil just a guy writing a fanfic. just sitting here writing. alright go read.**

Everyone shouts out KYLE! Confusion, fear, and worry fill the air as Kyle lies there unmoving. Doctors and nurses rush to Kyle placing him on a gurney and getting him into the nearest exam room. All kick and the others can do is watch as all this happens. Fearing the worst they wait in the lobby and hope for the best.

In the exam room the doctor takes Kyle's' pulse while nurses prep his arm for an I.V. placing the heart monitor to his chest they scramble to try to figure out why this boy collapsed. All vitals on him were normal, the doctor then assume it must have been a bit overwhelming and the excitement got to the poor boy. But figures it's best to keep him in-case things worsen.

Doctor: Kyle is resting soundly in the room right now a nurse will come out of there shortly to tell you more.  
>Sally: thank you doctor<p>

This moment of comfort is short lived as an ear-piercing scream is heard from inside the room the doctor and buttowski family rush inside to see the nurse lying on the ground and Kyle on top of her… chewing at her midsection, blood flows down from the open wound and Kyle's face, as a horrible smacking sound is heard as he hungrily devours her. KYLE STOP! Sally yells as she rushes over grabbing her son around his waist and pulls him off the nurse. Kyle struggles against his mother to get back to his meal. The doctor kneels down and checks the nurses pulse then he calls the time of death. Kyle still in his mother's grasp, turns himself around.

Sally: STOP IT! KYLE CALM DOWN!  
>Kyle: Grrraaarr!<p>

Kyle now facing his mother sinks his teeth into her throat; blood starts to spurt out of the gaps between Kyle's mouth and Sally's neck. As the doctor, honey and kick watch in horror as Sally tries to scream but only blood and a gurgling sound escape the dying Sally's mouth as she struggles in vain to break free of her son.

Kick: Everyone out NOW!

Honey: We cant kick we have to help sally!

Kick: It's too late for her mom we have to run now! I have seen this in Rock Callahan's Moto Cross, kyle is a zombie now!

Kick said this as he grabbed honeys arm and the doctors coat sleeve trying to drag them out of the room. "Don't be ridiculous" said the doctor as he goes over to the kyle who now feast's on his mother's flesh. He grabs kyle by the back of the neck and slams him back into the bed placing leather straps over him to keep him restrained.

Doctor: I don't know what has gotten into this child but he will need to be institutionalized. As for you too I am truly sorry about your loss but I need you to return home, the bodies will be taken to the basement morgue to be cleaned and prepped for funeral arrangements. The room will also be sterilized and quarantined so this doesn't happen again.

The doctor wipes the fresh blood onto his coat from his hands. Honey now with tears in her eyes from the loss of her sister and the realization that her nephew will have to be placed into an asylum for the remainder of his days. The doctor goes to shake honeys hand but before he can kick swipes it away.

Kick: NO MOM! Don't let him touch you. That blood he wiped from his hands is infected. I know you don't want to hear this but we need to destroy aunt sally's and that nurses body.

Honey was furious that her son would even think that a funny joke! "KICK" she roars with tears in her eyes "YOUR AUNT HAS JUST DIED AND YOU WANT TO MAKE JOKES! YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE WHEN YOU'RE FATHER GETS HOMES!" Kick tries to protest but is completely ignored by an enraged honey, which she than drags him by the back of his jumpsuit collar to the car. After a short and rather uncomfortable car ride home, kick is immediately sent to his room to await punishment from his father harold, while the grieving honey sits on the couch and lets loose the dam of emotion she held back.

Inside Kicks Room

Kick is fumbling around for his walkie-talkie unable to remember the last place he left it to warn Gunther about the zombie infestation that is about to hit Mellowbrook. If anyone would believe him it would be his best friend Gunther Magnuson. After a thorough search of his bedroom he found what he was looking for, the walkie-talkie, right now his only link to the outside world. Before he could even push the talk button honey burst in "I said your grounded till your father gets home!" She snatches up the walkie-talkie and exits the room. With no way of contacting his "wingman" kick decides that he has no choice but to figure out a survival plan. Of course even this was short lived as Harold returned home with Brianna and brad from the mall, to a crying Honey.

Harold: Sweetheart? What's the matter?

Honey: *sob* it's…. *sob* its sally…. *hic*

Harold: What about sally what happened to her?

Honey: SHES DEAD HAROLD! (Unable to control anger now) AND WHAT KICK WAS SAYING AFTERWORDS! She just starts to cry even harder at the horrible things kick said.

Harold: I'll give that boy a piece of my mind in a minute, but what about kyle? How is he taking it.

Honey: He… he went mad attacked, and killed a nurse. Then he did the same to sally, HAROLD HE KILLED THEM BOTH!

Harold stood there unable to wrap his mind around what honey was saying. Was it possible that kyle, the sweet and good meaning child really killed not only a nurse but his own mother? This was something no one could have ever seen coming. For a loss for word harold only held honey close to him trying his best to calm down the fear and worry his wife was going through. He silently told Brianna and brad to go upstairs. Both of them hearing this headed straight up to kicks room, both needed to know what happened at the hospital, since honey was unable to be completely clear they knew kick might be able to give them a better idea. Brad starts knocking on kicks bedroom door.

Brad: OPEN THIS DOOR DILLWEED WHAT DID YOU DO TO MOM!

Brianna: Kick what happened at the hospital? Mom is really upset she said that you said some hurtful things.

Kick (Though the door): Hurry up and get in here.

Brad and Brianna just look at each other but decide it's better to just walk in and see what this is all about. As they enter the room, they see kick has clothes and miscellaneous items scattered around the room. Maps of Mellowbrook are laid out; zones are label depending on their level of infection threat. Brad and Brianna are left open mouthed as they see all the maps.

Brad: What's with all the stupid maps dillweed?

Brianna: Yeah kick "zombie outbreak danger levels?" really kick?

Kick: Look I know what I saw, I know kyle became a zombie and killed aunt sally. They didn't listen to me and destroy the bodies when I told them to. An outbreak is imminent, and I will try to save as many people as possible.

Brianna: Zombie's? Kick I think your finally starting to have brain damage from all that crashing.

Kick: I am not making this up. Kyle turned into a zombie and ATE A NURSE AND AUNT SALLY!

At this point brad has had enough of kicks "tale tales" and grabs him by the back of his jumpsuit and throws him into the wall above his bed, which he then falls into.

Brad: LISTEN UP DILLWEED! You made mom cry with your lies, and now you're gonna pay!

Kick: It's not a lie! Kyle was eating them!

Brad: THAT'S IT!

Brad grab kick by the front of his suit and raises him along with a fist into the air, ready to beat some sense into kick. They all stop when sirens, lots of sirens are heard whipping past the cul-de-sac at break neck speeds. The three buttowski children exit kicks room and rush downstairs to see harold and honey looking out the front door.

Honey: Where are all those squad cars going?

Harold: It looks like their heading towards the hospital!

Honey: OH NO! KYLE IS STILL THERE! We have to go there and save him!

Kick: NO STAY AWAY FROM THE HOSPITAL!

But all they did was stare daggers into kick, and forced him into the car. He kicked and screamed fought hard against them, so they hogged tied him and threw him into the back seat of the car. And off they went to one of the top level zombie infected areas on kicks map….


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay its friday and you know what that means! Its time for more story! So yeah, read the story... oh yeah I dont own Kick Buttowski and all that jazz. Also Mature Content warning blah blah blah you get the idea. Very naughty words are in this story so take care when reading.**

The family drives toward the hospital in hopes of saving cousin kyle. All with worry on their face, all but kicks face. A look of anger and fear are glued to his "Damn it! They wouldn't listen, now I'm tied up like a wild animal and on my way to my death! How ironic." kick thought to himself, when they arrive at the hospital parking lot. They were unable to enter with cop cars and police barriers set up.

It's complete chaos inside the barrier, people falling and jumping out of windows, others attack others without mercy. A group of people could be seen creeping up next to a cop who was firing into the crowd with no effect " Why the hell won't you stay down!" the officer said as he slowly backed up trying not to give into fear of the oncoming monsters. A hand placed on his shoulder startled him but relief went threw him as he saw his partner, her face was a little bloodied but she was a sight for sore eyes. turning back he opened fire again " Thank God you showed up I don't know how long I can hold these fuckers back!" he continued to fire into the incoming horde getting one in the eye and another in the forehead. But started screaming as his partners teeth found his shoulder.

As the officer looked on he didn't notice she had bite marks all along her other arm. It wasn't long till more joined in and began biting onto his other limbs dragging him down and under a mob his screams of agony soon ended. The buttowski family got out of the car to see this unfold and similar scenes just like it. "Kick was right!" Honey said. "kick we're so sorry for not believing you... Kick? KICK!" honey screamed as she remembered that kick was still tied up in the car and the zombies had surrounded it trying to get at the small daredevil. "Harold do something!" honey said. Harold found on the ground a night stick, picking it up he charged at the zombies catching the first one he could hit in the back of the head cracking it open.

Blood splatters the back window obscuring kicks vision of what was happening. Harold swung the bat again making direct contact into the midriff of a zombie near the trunk knocking it back onto the ground. A zombie next to him lunges at him it grabs him by the shoulders and lunges its jaw at him. Harold uses his night stick as a barrier and struggles against the gnawing zombie. Slamming the zombies back into the trunk he forces the stick up and then brings it down with force to snap the jaw with the stick free he raises it high and slams it down into the eye socket of the corpse.

Blood runs down the trunk as it and the corpse hit the floor. With the immediate danger taken cared of he opened the back door to free kick from his restraints. "We're sorry we didn't believe you kick" Harold said kneeling on the seat next to his son. "It's fine we just have to get out of here and fast!" kick said. "Right I'll get your mom, brad and brianna" Harold gets up running behind the car to make sure his family gets in the car safely. The zombies now coming closer to the buttowski family's car. As honey and Brianna are the last two into the car Harold runs around the hood to get into the driver seat but trips on something.

A small hand has grabbed onto his pant leg from under the car. Harold tries to pull his leg free only to pull out cousin Kyle, blood dripping from his mouth, flesh was missing and bruised from around his arms. Honey got out from the car after seeing her husband fall and wondered why it took so long for him to get back up. Walking to the front calling out his name in a low fearful voice, she sees him struggling for his life against a zombie kyle. Kyles jaw snapping as he tries to bite Harold who is holding Kyle by the shoulders trying to keep himself from becoming a snack for his undead nephew.

"HAROLD" She shrieked grabbing Kyle by his collar and pulling him off, she then throws Kyle to the side, he lands with a sickening crunch. But slowly starts to get back up. Seeing this, Harold and honey jump back into the car. "I am so sorry for this kyle." Harold floor it catching the rising Kyle by the head crushing it completely under the tire. "Oh my god we killed Kyle!" said honey. "No sweetie we killed a zombie" Harold replied sadness filled his voice.


	4. Chapter 4

**Its that time of the week again. Where I upload a story and you read it. Its a good deal if you ask me. Well anyone same old same old, I dont own this stuff, I just write fan fictions about it.**

The drive home was complete chaos, the infestation had spread rapidly throughout mellowbrook. People running in the street from undead, zombies eating those unable to get away fast enough, screams of pain and panic were the only sound that could be heard the entire way back to the cul-de-sac. This part of town was nearly untouched for now, but even though it looked safe the moans and screams of the shambling dead were getting closer. "We need to get inside now!" kick said.

Without a seconds hesitation they all ran inside slamming the door behind them. "I'll run upstairs and grab my bag inside are maps of areas we MUST avoid. And mom I'll need my walkie talkie back. "Kick said with a look of determination. "Right, I placed it in the kitchen." She said. Honey walks off to go grab the walkie for kick, while kick run upstairs into his room, he tells his dad to shut the shades and watch the door, Harold does as he is instructed. As he enters his room, he takes the map down, his duffle bag filled with extra batteries, some dried food, a canteen of water, and a first aid kit and a baseball bat.

After going through his check list of items, he went back downstairs to grab his walkie to use to check on his best friend Gunther. "Alright mom I'm back give me the walkie talkie." He said while walking back down the stairs. They waited for a whole five minutes, not a single responds was heard. Kick called again "Mom?" worry began to fill his voice. "How long has she been gone" he began to wonder to himself.

"Okay I'm starting to worry, I better go check on her" kick thought out loud. "Wait a minute dillweed you can't just wander off alone" stated brad. "Wander off alone? I'm inside our house! And don't you find it odd that mom hasn't come back from the kitchen yet?" kick said. "Well yeah, of course I am shrimp! But if anything had happened we would have heard it, you're just getting paranoid now." Said brad with a Yeah-Brad attitude. "Look brad its best I go and check, maybe she fainted from all the stress or something. It should not take this long to get into the kitchen and back!" stated kick. "FINE, LOSER! The Brad will take care of this" He said as he walked pass kick, past the stair case and into the kitchen. He only took two steps in when he screamed in pure horror and rushed back out stuttering something incoherent.

"Bradley, what's wrong, what did you see?" Harold asked his now frantic son. Harold walked toward bard who has curled up into the corner of the door knees brought up to his chest, slowly rocking back and forth. "Vickle and Ch… Ch… Chicarelli, and mom. All three of them… so red, so dark… so bright, all over, so much red." He said while Harold was putting his hand on brads shoulders. "Mom? What about mom?" Harold said, fear now rising in his voice. With all this happening kick knew something bad had happened he could just feel it, gripping the bat tight in his hand he crept his way into the kitchen. What he saw there turned his blood cold, he stared wide eyed at the two figures who were in the process of eating Honey Buttowski. The once kind hearted Mr. Vickle was now mercilessly ripping out small and large intestine and quickly forcing them into his mouth, while beside him was the mean old Mrs. Chicarelli, who was busy tearing flesh away from the skull and neck.

For the first time in kicks life did he feel… weak, drained of energy, confusion "Is this what true fear felt like?" he thought to himself, as he dropped to his knees and the bat fell to the floor. Unable to move unable to realize the sight he was witnessing, he just froze, that's when Chicarelli noticed him, slowly she started to crawl towards kick, and he now noticed that her lower half was missing. She pulled herself along the floor clawing her way closer to kick, no look in her eyes of remorse or guilt for what she just did. She was right on top of him when the realization finally struck him that he was going to be her next meal. He tried to grab the bat, but was too late as the decrepit hands of Ms. Chicarelli reached for his shoulders and pinned him down, kick instinctively threw his arms onto hers and with all the strength he had was trying his best to keep her from biting him. Her mouth snapping wildly at him, kick screamed "Somebody help me!" that's when a brown shoe could be seen kicking Chicarelli's face with enough force to send it flying backwards and hit the kitchen floor with a dull thud.

Kick looked to see his dad Harold Buttowski standing over him, a face filled with rage at what had happened and what was about to happen. "YOU DIRTY FUCKING ZOMBIES!" He screamed at the top of his lungs and he leapt from his spot on the head of old Chicarelli crushing it. Mr. Vickle was on his feet now and reaching hungrily for Harold, grabbing him by his shoulders Mr. Vickle slamming him into the counter. Harold put one arm into Mr. Vickle's chest and with his free hand felt around the counter for anything to use. Grabbing the first thing available he thrusts it into Mr. Vickle's skull. A large cutting blade is driven down to the handle, the undead arms on Harold shoulders drop and the body slumps down onto the ground. With the two zombies down Harold went to check on his youngest son.

"Kick… Kick you okay?" he said while shacking kicks shoulders. "Yeah dad I'm… I'm fine." Kicked replied. That's when they both heard it, a quite sound of movement, quickly Harold turned his head and kick looked past his father shoulder to see nothing moving at first, but that's when they both saw it… Honey, Harold's wife, kicks mother, slowly sitting herself up. Her lower jaw hanging on only by the pieces of flesh and mussel that was not consumed , skull and cartilage clearly visible and blood still fresh pouring down her checks as though she was crying. "Dear lord no…" was all Harold could say, kick was filled with rage at this sight and anger, he felt as though this was his entire fault, his mother died because of him. If he had just gotten the walkie back himself she wouldn't have died. She'd still be here, and he wouldn't have to watch her die a second time.

Let alone watch his father be the one to put her down, but as kick looked back he saw tears coming down his father's face. Kick knew that this must have been his dads breaking point. "go dad…" kick said as he picked up his baseball bat. "GO NOW!" His scream started Harold and himself a bit, reluctantly he got up and walked to the door. Looking back he said "I love you" and walked out, Harold didn't get more than five feet before he heard the sound of the metal bat striking his deceased wife, and the faint sobs of kick.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay its been another week, so another chapter is up and ready for your entertainment! Also don't own Kick Buttowski Suburban Daredevil, blah blah blah.**

Kick stood there unable to do anything other than let slight sobs escape. For the first time in his life did kick know how it felt to be truly helpless. He knew what he had done "She wasn't mom, no it wasn't mom" he said in his mind. Even though he knew this to be true, no matter how many times he said it over and over he knew he would not convince himself of it. Kick new this one moment would follow him to his grave.

A good five minutes past before he was able regain his composure and allow himself to move again. He places a small towel over the remains of his mother's head, picked up his bat and walked back into the stairwell. He didn't look back but whispered "I'm sorry" as he left. When he entered the stairwell he saw Brianna sitting with brad, who was still in the corner, along with Harold both trying to comfort him. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to do it kick" Harold said not looking at his daredevil son. "Don't apologize dad, you saved me twice today. When I saw the tears in your eyes I know it was my turn to be a man." kick replied, "Thank you kick".

"Do what?" Brianna asked "Where's mom? Kick... Dad?" now with tears starting to roll down her cheeks and her voice starting to break "Wh.. Where's mo.. mo.. mommy?". "I'm sorry sweetie moms not going with us" Harold told her as he pulled her into embrace letting her wail into his chest. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Everyone stopped and looked at Bradley who was now laughing hysterically. "Brad you okay boy?" Harold said with worry and a hint of fear, "She's not coming back! And why is that? Hmm... CAUSE OF THAT LITTLE SHIT!" Brad points an accusing finger at kick. "Brad what are you" but kick didn't get to finish "YEAH! YOU! IF YOU DIDN'T SEND HER IN THERE FOR THAT FUCKING RADIO THEN SHE WOULD STILL BE HERE" Brad said his voice cold and unforgiving. "But I didn't know! How was I suppo" this time Brad shot straight up "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR EXCUSES! IM GOING TO KILL YOU".

Brad dove straight for kick tackling him, pining him to the ground. He raised his fist high and brought it straight down into kicks face blackening his eye. Within a blink of an eye Harold saw this all happen in the blink of an eye "BRADLEY! STOP IT THIS ISN'T KICKS FAULT!" he shouted as he lunged for brad, grabbing arm before he could land the second hit. "HOW CAN YOU PROTECT HIM! HE KILLED MOM, YOUR WIFE!" brad said still holding kick down. Before Harold could even get a word out brad swung his fist into Harold face catching him completely off guard. Harold stumbled uncontrollably backwards and fell slamming his head into the floor hard. "THAT'S FOR TAKING HIS SIDE!".

"Daddy!" Brianna said as she rushed to her unconscious father's side. "Brad what is wrong with you!" she said, "WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME! WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM! CAN'T HE SEE THAT KICK KILLED MOM" his voice still filled with rage. Feeling disoriented from the first hit kick could barely make out the second punch that almost hit him, he heard noises and what sounded like fighting. Something heavy was on him, he remembered it was BRAD! "He is still holding me down" kick thought to himself "but what was that noise did Brianna say something about dad?". That's when everything came back into focus for him, he could see brad reeling back for another swing.

Quickly he leaned his helmet forward and heard brad cry out in pain. That's when he brought his fist into brads stomach forcing brad to lean forward in pain, and leaving kick open to head-butt brad sending him backwards onto the floor and knocking him out cold. Kick stood up and grabbed his dad by the legs "Help me move him to the couch I've got some smelling salt that will wake him back up in my med kit". Brianna nodded grabbing him by his shoulders and helped lay him on the couch. She looked past the couch at brad who just laid there "What about brad?" she asked "Well wake him after we help dad" he replied. Kick rummaged through his survival kit, grabbed his first aid kit and pulled out a small vial of smelling salt.

Kick waved the small vial back and forth under his father's nose hoping that it will help wake him up faster. His eyes opened up slowly, he felt a sharp pain in his head and he got up slowly. Brianna looked up and screamed "KICK LOOK OUT" kick only felt as he was grabbed by the back of his jumpsuit hoisted into the air and thrown straight threw the living room window! Glass shattering could be heard and kick could be seen rolling into his front yard, his suit had slight tears and blood spots as he rolled with the glass. "YEAH BRAD! READY FIR ROUND TWO!" he said as he stepped through the broken window frame.

"Ugh... Brad... You have to stop" kick weakly said. "NOT TILL YOU STOP MOVING" he then ran to kick who is trying to pick himself up and brings his foot into kicks stomach, sending kick into the air and slamming into the asphalt of the street. Kick spat up a little blood and said "B.. Brad", "NO USE BEGGING! YOU'VE BEEN APAIN IN MY ASS FOR FAR TOO LONG! AND AFTER WHAT YOU DID TODAY, YOU HAVE THIS COMING!" he said. "Behind... you" kick whispered and passed out. "Wha..." and he was then knocked over from behind and felt a sharp pain in his shoulder blade. Skin and shirt was stripped from his back as a green haired corpse sank its teeth into brads back revealing bone.

Brad screamed out in pain at the realization of what was happening to him. His screams only became louder as another set of teeth belonging to a 3-D glasses wearing zombie bit down into his forearm and pulled flesh and muscle from skin, it was not quick either as the muscle was pulled out from arm to shoulder. Brad screams drew the attention of the few shuffling corpses in the area. Slowly they descended upon brad and an unconscious kick...


	6. Chapter 6

**How could I forget to add this! I DO NOT OWN KICK BUTTOWSKI SUBURBAN DAREDEVIL! Next chapter is up and ready for your viewing pleasure.**

Kicks vision was fading fast he saw only something push brad to the ground. "This is it" he thought to himself, "No one can save me this time, I'm too far out for Brianna to get me and dad is still out cold." he then passed out accepting of his fate. "Wake up kick" a voice said to him. "Kick wake up!" The voice said again, this time shaking him. "Mom?" kick said weakly, the voice he heard was sweet and familiar... at first.

When he opened his eyes the light was blinding but only till his vision came into focus. He noticed wacky Jackie starring dead into his eyes, only an inch away from his face. "JACKIE!" was his startled reaction to his self-proclaimed number one super fan being so close to him. "Oh kick your finally awake!", "What?" he replied. "Don't you remember? You were out cold when I rescued you." "Remember?" The like a ton of bricks the entire previous events hit him. "Oh... right." he said solemnly. To lose his mother than his brother and worse to have his brother hate him till the end he just couldn't bare it.

Then panic swept over him "DAD AND BRIANNA! Jackie what happened to them!" "I don't know when I got to where you were in the street I saw her running out the back of your house with your dad in a red wagon" she exclaimed. "So they got away. Jackie thanks for your help but I need to go search for my family" with that being said he tried to lift himself up of the... come to think of it he didn't know what he was lying on. He really didn't feel anything behind him and now that he thinks about it why were his wrists hurting? He try's kicking his legs only to notice he has nothing beneath him.

"What the biscuits?" kick looks up to finally notice the chains holding onto his wrists suspending him in the air. "JACKIE! What's with these chains?" as he now struggles against his restraints, "Why they are there to keep you nice and safe here with me forever!" she says with a smile on her face as though nothing is wrong with the very twisted scene. "Jackie please you have to let me go to find my family!", "But kick, you and me are going to stay here and in time start our own family!" "What!" was all kick could reply with because Jackie grabbed both sides of his face and pulled him into a kiss tongue included! After a bit she pulled back "She even tastes wacky" kick thought "Okay dearest kick you wait here. I still have an unwanted guest to deal with upstairs." with that she finally moved from in front of kick to reveal where he was. Some kind of basement in Jackie's house the ceiling light wasn't on only a small flood light set on the floor in front of him.

Jackie grabbed an axe sitting near the door as she walked out and up the stairs "Oh Kendall, where are you?" she said with a sickly sweet tone. "Kendall?" kick thought to himself, "What's she doing in this crazy ladies house, more importantly what's Jackie going to do with that axe!" kick started thrashing to break free from the hanging restraints all in a hopeless effort the metal cuffs had him locked in place and the jerking movements only rubbed his gloves into his skin the wrong way. "Maybe if I look around I can find something to grab onto and get free." kick said to no one in general. He gave the room a better look over which was hard with all the light aimed directly at him. But taking a glance behind him he saw a heavy metal cabinet, he could reach it if he swung back enough. Maybe even use it as leverage to try to pull the chains loose one at a time.

It's worth a shot as he started to try.

Jackie ascended the stairs of the house, axe at the ready. "I need to find Kendall, no one will get near kick besides me!" she thought to herself. She turned to her left and got out of the small connecting hallway and walked into the living room, a chair, couch and television. Her mother's headless corpse lay slump in the chair, another corpse a man in a suit sprawled on the floor a leg missing a trail of blood from the basement door to the living room can be seen. Jackie stares at the scene for only a moment before pushing the memory of what happened out of her mind "Damn checkup" she said softly with just a small hint of regret.

She walked past this horrific scene into the den where a table with the last meal her mother and her had before all this happened. "Kendall good news kick woke up. Now stop hiding and come say hi!" she said as she leaned down to look under the table, "she's not here either" Jackie thought to herself. Jackie kept walking straight into the kitchen "Are you in one of the cupboards" she mused getting some delight from this game of cat and mouse. "I could just open these doors up but what's the fun in that?" she drove the axe into the first door on top and ripped the door clear off its hinges. "Humph, nothing! Oh well just five more to go." She laughed hysterically as she made short work of the other five doors.

A hint of disappointment showed on her face as she didn't find her mark. She shrugged it off and kept walking "maybe she's in the linen closet!" Jackie ran up to the pantry door and hacked it open, only to find some towels neatly stacked along with some extra pillows and blankets for guests. "Damn it! I will find you Kendall; you're not taking Kick away from me!" she hissed with pure venom in each word. She left the linen closet and continued her search, "maybe upstairs in the bedrooms" with this new thought in her head she ran up the stairs to find the nuisance. With Jackie up the stairs Kendall quietly slipped out of the linen closet, "good thing she didn't check behind the towels!" she thought her breathing returning. "So kicks still alive, thank god, I have to get him out of here. I can't let her do what she did to my dad." With that she snuck to the basement trying to be as quite as a mouse, stopping for only a second to look at the remains of her father.

His eyes still open with that look of pain plastered on his face, tears were welling up in Kendall's eyes and she quickly shook her head forcing them back down. "I will have to morn later, I need to get Clarence out first." she thought to herself, with her reserve back she crept to the basement. She really didn't want to go back in; she barely made it out the last time. Before she left she carefully walked over to her father and closed his eyes, "I'll be back dad" she whispered and then continue to carefully walk into and down the basement stairs. She saw the bright flood light as she descended into the dark cavernous area, that bright light the only thing to light her way. When she reached the last step she saw kick standing on the metal cabinet trying to pull the chains from the ceiling to little avail "Clarence!" she whispers harshly, "we have to get out of here!" "Kendall, is that you?" asked Kick, "Yes it is, I am here to get you out of this psychopaths house." she replied.

"I'd love to leave with you but that bitch chained me to the ceiling!" kick said as he tried to pulled at his chains to prove his point. "Damn it, we're going to need a key to get those cuffs off you it appears." she said, "Yeah but I don't know where she keeps it at." Kick said. "More than likely that whack-a-doo has it on her! That means we need to get her down here to get it off her.", "Maybe not!" kick said. "What do you mean? You can't pull those chains off." Kendall retorted, "I won't have to! Check inside this metal cabinet and see if there is any type of lubricant, you could spray it on my chains and I can slide my hands out!" kick stated confidently. "That might actually work!" Kendall said. So doing as kick said she quickly opens to the cabinet to find some WD40 stair her right in the face.

"KENDALL LOOK OUT!" kick screamed, Kendall pulls a fast one-eighty to see an enraged Jackie charging straight at her axe raised high. "FOUND YOU!" Jackie exclaims with such glee as she brings the axe straight down, Kendall reacts quick enough to leap to the side. The axe came down so fast it sparked as it hit the floor, "YOUR NOT TAKING KICK AWAY FROM ME!" She vertical swipes at Kendall, who is just rising off the floor, just for her to quickly drop back down and roll off to the side. "HE IS ALL I HAVE LEFT!" she says still swinging away desperately trying to hit the girl who is dodging for her life. Another floor swipe causes Kendall to have to roll backwards and smack dead into a metal barrel, she slams her head hard and the room spins for just a second, but quickly regains her composure as she sees the axe coming down again. Metal on metal clang as the axe embeds itself into the drum, just a hair next to Kendall's head, causing some sort of liquid to pour from it.

With the axe stuck inside the barrel, Jackie struggles to try and pull it free, with this distraction Kendall runs over to the cabinet to grab the WD40 and starts to try to spray kicks chains only to have her hair grabbed and herself pulled directly back and thrown onto the floor "DON'T YOU GO NEAR HIM!" Jackie screams at the top of her lungs. Before Kendall hits the floor she throws the can at kick, hoping it reaching him. Jackie jumps onto Kendall and starts unleashing a flurry of punches into her face. Kendall is using her arms to block the hits but some still get through, "Hey Jackie." Jackie turns around confused at who called her, just to be met with a yellow gloved fist. Jackie is dazed from the direct hit and then pushed over by Kendall, with that Kick extends his hand to Kendall to help her up. Kick is than met with a foot to his gut "YOUR GONING TO BE MINE KICK! MINE FOREVER!" Jackie laughed uncontrollably at her own words.

Kendall couldn't take it, the flashback of what Jackie did to her father, hell to her own mother, and now this, Kendall couldn't stop herself from lunging at Jackie and grabbing hey by her hair began slamming Jackie into the cold concrete floor. "YOU STUPID FUCKING PSYCHO SADISTIC BITCH!" she cried as she slammed Jackie over and over again. "KENDALL STOP!" kick lunged at her to pull her off Kendall who now had tears rolling down her face as she sobbed heavily, not just for what she just did but for her father as well. "sh… she ki-ki-killed my FATHER!" she cried out to kick "She did…" kick said as he looked at Jackie who was thankfully still breathing, albeit heavily. A good five minutes of silence went by, finally kick said plainly "We need to go" "What about her?" Kendall said pointing to Jackie. "Leave her, she can't hurt anyone anymore" he responded with look of pity at Jackie as she lay there.

Both stood not a word was said and they walked past Jackie and to the basement door, the floor was completely soaked in the liquid from the barrel, "What is this stuff?" Kendall asked. Kick kneeled down wiped a bit and gave it a sniff, "Gasoline? What's this stuff doing down here?" "Maybe they had a gas powered generator?" Kendall said "Probably, but we should still be careful and try not to set this stuff off." warned kick. "Well neither of us have anything flammable anyway so we should be alright" "Oh I wouldn't say that!" both turned around to see Jackie on her feet leaning against the wall with a demented grin on her face and a match book in her hands. "Jackie its over! JUST GIVE IT UP ALREADY!" Kick was desperately trying to keep her from doing anything crazy. "It's too late for that kick! Don't you see I love you, and will always love you! But if I can't have you NOBODY CAN!" Kendall saw Jackie striking the match, and like clockwork grabbed kicks hand and flew up the stairs, in that instant the entire basement floor caught fire.

Both stood in front of the basement door as the fire raged on they both expected to hear Jackie scream but only heard her laughing and saying "TOGETHER FOREVER KICK! TOGETHER FOREVER!" the black smoke and fire started to rise as the stairwell was being consumed, they both took this as a sign to leave the building and fast! They entered back into the street and watched as the wacky girls house caught fire; smoke rose into the air and it raged onto the upper levels "Now what we can't stay in the streets and my house is probably over run by now." Kick stated "We can head over to my house down the block; my garage has tools we can use to arm ourselves with." Kendall replied. When they turned around they saw the street was becoming very crowded by the undead. "Oh shi-" was all Kendall got to say before Kick grabbed her arm and started running down the street towards her house, three zombies stood in their way all shambling towards them, luckily some trash cans were still out so kick picked it up and threw it at them "That won't slow them down for long" he said as he grabbed Kendall by the arm again and kept running. Another zombie lunged at the two kick pushed Kendall out the way and rolled underneath the zombie to keep it from grabbing him. Kendall this time was already running up to her door and ran inside motioning for kick to hurry up.

He ran and dove right inside Kendall slammed the door shut and locked it. "okay the easy part is over!" kick said trying to catch his breath. "EASY? What do you mean easy?" Kendall said with a hint of panic in her voice. "You don't think we're going to stay here do you? Just because we can arm ourselves doesn't mean we will stay safe here for long." Kick replied. "We have to keep moving until we can get out of town." "And how do you propose we do that Clarence?" "First I think we should stay here a while to catch our breath, and so you can tell me exactly what happened back there before I woke up. Second, we will supply ourselves with any provision we can and weapons that we can carry and move out" kick said. "Well why can't we just stay here until help arrives?" Kendall asked "The help is going to be in the city the part where the infection has hit hardest. We will be able to find a way out of the city from there, but for now we need to rest and you need to tell me what happened."


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay here is part 7! The longest chapter I have written! I know I screwed up a bit and wrote it all in third person but eh I dont care, just enjoy.**

**Disclaimer**

**I dont own Kick buttowski.**

* * *

><p>"Okay Clarence, I guess I should start with how I ended up with Wacky Jackie." Kendall said. "Yeah, why were you with her? I thought you two didn't like each other." Kick asked. "We both were at the hospital today I was going for my annual checkup and so was her mom. I unfortunately got stuck with her in the waiting room, while her mother was with the doctor" Kendall replied, "That's when she started talking to me about you, how awesome you are, how amazing your stunts are, she really only has you on the brain." "I think we've seen how much she cared already." Kick said and they both shuddered. "Right, anyway, after hearing her ramble for what seemed like forever we started hearing the screams." Kendall rose from her seat next to Jackie and walked to the office door, she opened it and took a look outside only to see people running in the halls away from the undead. A man with half his intestines hanging out stumbling after a nurse whose arm is heavily bleeding. Kendall quickly closes the door and slowly backs away.<p>

"Kendall?" Mr. Perkins asked, a bit confused at his daughters reaction to what was going on outside the small waiting room. "Daddy something's wrong!" Kendall said with a hint of fear. "What! Are you hurt? Are not feeling alright?" said Mr. Perkins as he walked up to his daughter checking Kendall's forehead "Can we get a doctor out here!" "No dad, out there... people are... (Not quite sure what I saw myself) look we just need to leave." Kendall replied the fear slowly building inside her. A scream could be heard from inside the doctor's office, Mr. Perkins, Kendall and Jackie turned around to see Mrs. Wackerman come running out in the waiting room. "Mom what's wrong!" Jackie said.

All of them saw him, the doctor come shambling out of the room his eyes colorless, his features showing no emotion. His mouth agape and a low moan escaping it. He lunges for Mrs. Wackerman pushing her up against the wall snapping at her like a mad dog, she struggles to keep him back "PLEASE HELP ME!" she cries. Mr. Perkins leaps into action grabbing the nearest chair and slamming it onto the doctors back, the chair shatters upon contact, "It's like I didn't even hit him! What is this man made of!" so again he takes another chair and swings bringing it down on top of the doctors head, his grip loosens and he drops. "OH GOD! Did I kill him? I didn't mean to, was attacking you, IT WAS SELF DEFENSE!" "DAD! CALM DOWN!" Kendall snapped at her over reacting father, "Check for a pulse before you jump to conclusions." "RIGHT! I mean right, good thinking sweetheart." Mr. Perkins was calming down after Kendall's suggestion. Mr. Perkins kneels down next to the body and picking up the doctor's wrist starts to feel for a pulse, "oh god…" Mr. Perkins heart nearly stopped at the realization that he just killed a man, albeit in self-defense.

"I'm pretty sure he is dead!" Was all Mr. Perkins said as he stood on his feet, "Then why is he getting back up?" Jackie questioned as she pointed to the doctor rising up slowly and unnaturally. "That's impossible! I was sure he had no pulse!" Mr. Perkins watched as the doctor stood up and came lunging again, this time at him. "GAH! GET OFF ME!" he yelled as the doctor had its hands on his shoulders, on the receptionist counter in the office was a small glass bowl that held assorted candy, which Mr. Perkins grabbed and slammed into the doctors head. It broke upon impact, not having much effect he reached for anything else and came across a stapler which he slammed with vigor into the doctor's head "I. SAID. LET. GO!" after the last swing a small cracking sound was heard as the doctor's head split open. The corpse lets out another low moan as it now drops lifeless to the ground, "Okay now he's dead." Mr. Perkins says. "What was with him? He had no pulse but he still got back up, then he wouldn't stop trying to bite us? I don't get it." asked a confused Mr. Perkins cautiously eyeing the body in case it rose again.

"It… It was a zombie…" Jackie whispered quietly, "You can't be serious…" Kendall retorted, "There are no such things as zombies, those sorts of things only happen in movies, this is real life!" "Then how do you explain him?" Jackie questioned as she pointed to the corpse of the former doctor. "Well he obviously snapped from the pressures… of being a doctor?" She replied in more of a question, than an answer. Jackie was going to fire back but Mrs. Wackerman chimed in, "Well whatever is going on here it is not safe for you children, I think your right Kendall, and we do need to get out of here." "Well then I should mention that those screams were hearing are because of more of these things, I saw them in the hall… they… they're hurting people. Like the doctor tried to hurt us." Kendall said "Daddy, I'm scared!" "Don't worry princess; I won't let them hurt you I promise." "Okay so how do we get out? If what Kendall said is right, and from what I see here she probably is right, how do we get down to the main lobby from the third floor!" asked Jackie. "Well we should get to the elevator and take it straight down." said Mrs. Wackerman, "That won't be such a great idea Mom. Everyone in the hospital is going to try that and at that rate the zombies are going to be all over it, our best bet is to find the stairs, right now it should be pretty vacant." "How so dear?" Mrs. Wackerman questioned. "In a zombie infestation people will search for the fastest way out, causing panic and chaos along with massive area blockage, all of them heading for the elevator. So the stairs are our best bet right now." Jackie said triumphantly.

"Alright than stairs it is, but we are going to need something to protect ourselves from these things." Mr. Perkins exclaimed. Kendall picked up one of the wooden legs from the smashed chair "Here dad" she says as she hands him the leg, "Use it like a club." "Good thinking Kendall" he says as he gives it a swing to get a feel for it. "Mrs. Wackerman please pick up one as well, I'll go up ahead Kendall you and Jackie follow and Mrs. Wackerman will bring up our rear, everyone got it." The three agreed with Mr. Perkins plan and he looks towards Jackie "Now you said these were zombies, is there anything we should know?" Jackie thinks for a second "Aim for the head, if you can't try to destroy the spine, DON'T let them bite you that's how infection spreads. At this point we shouldn't over exert ourselves trying to kill them all just a few, run past them, knock over the ones who don't pose an immediate threat." "Alright you girls stay close and don't get near them. On the count of three we move out, take a left down the hall and at the end of it is the stair case. Ready? One... Two... THREE!" with that Mr. Perkins pushes the door open and bolts down the hall with the three right behind him. But all stop cold as the hallway is littered with the undead, two directly in front of the group take notice and shamble forward. It only takes moment for Mr. Perkins to remember what the big stick in his hand is for, as he side swipes the corpse to his right first then brings it back to his left with enough force to hear the skulls crack open from the impact.

"Looks like we're going to have a bit of a fight on our hands, be extra careful of these doors too, we don't know what's behind them." Mr. Perkins said, with that they were all on the move again hitting and pushing their way to freedom, whatever zombies Mr. Perkins pushed it fell to the floor and Mrs. Wackerman brought her club down on its head. "This is so crazy!" shouted Jackie "Let's just make it out of here in one piece!" Kendall said with a voice full of fear, just as Kendall finished talking something pulled her by her hair, "AAAHHHH! DAD!" Mr. Perkins turned around to see Kendall fall backwards as an undead hand gripped her hair from an open doorway and was pulling her in. Before Mr. Perkins could run back Mrs. Wackerman brought down her club on the exposed forearm and broke it! With her hair free Kendall bolted up and back behind her dad, who gave Kendall a hug, "Thank you Mrs. Wackerman you saved my daughter's life." "You can thank me by leading us out of here." "One exit coming up" they continued down the hallway smashing five more heads until the stairwell door was right in front of them. "Alright it should've a straight shot down!" Mr. Perkins said, as he opened the door the sight in the stairwell was horrible blood on the railing bodies thrown about twisted and mangled from either falling or being trampled, "Dear God, this is terrible" Mrs. Wackerman said.

"Let's not stay here to long look I can see the first floor from here!" Mr. Perkins exclaimed, "Okay if I remember the layout of the hospital from the map in the lobby we should be right in front of the lobby it's just a straight shot across from the door" Jackie said, "How do you know the map so well?" Kendall questioned. "I study major infection site maps just in case something like this were to happen!" she replied, "That's not crazy at all" Kendall thought, "Wow good thinking" is what she said with as much sincerity as possible. They all carefully walked down the stairs in case any of the corpse got up, but luckily it was an uneventful walk, until they reached the lobby door. Screams and the smell of death were at their peak here, Mr. Perkins opened the door just to peek out. The lobby was a disastrous area with people running from the undead, zombies eating the corpse of the fallen "How are we supposed to get through this chaos?" Kendall asked, looking around for anyway to get across Mr. Perkins notices an overturned gurney and forms a plan.

"Alright here's what's going to happen, I'll flip over the gurney and charge through this mess you all stay right behind me and we should make it out just fine." Mr. Perkins said, "That seems rather reckless" Mrs. Wackerman commented "At this point what choice do we have." he replied solemnly "I know it's not the best idea but we really don't have many options." with that said he flipped the gurney back up and started another count down "three... two... one... GO!" Mr. Perkins took off with great speed; he knocked shambling corpses out of the way... "That's kicks Aunt Sally!" and true to Jackie's word Kyle's mother Sally was shambling around the lobby the gaping hole still present in her neck. The outburst that Jackie had made causes Mr. Perkins to lose focus and swerve the cart making it fall to its side and causing him to trip over it coming to a sliding stop just a few feet in front of the lobby doors. As he laid there trying to come to terms that he wasn't standing anymore he caught an eye full of the tragedy outside, cop cars littered the front of the hospital the corpses moving about eating anyone within reach, a swarm can be seen eating the remains of what he assumed was a cop. "DAD WATCH OUT!" Kendall screamed as Sally was now on top of her father. Mr. Perkins heard his daughter scream, and felt something heavy pin him facedown to the cold hospital floor, "NOOO!" he screams in terror at the realization that he cannot break free.

"GET. OFF. MY. DAD!" Kendall screams as she charges, club in hand, she side swipes at Sally knocking her to her father's side, Kendall jumps up and brings the club down hard onto her father's undead attacker putting Sally to rest. "Kendall, thank you sweetheart" "Your welcomed" she said with a bright smile on her face. "This is a touching moment, but we really should go before the rest of these things get back to their feet." Mrs. Wackerman said. "Right" Mr. Perkins and Kendall said in unison as she helped her father to his feet, "Now we just need to get to our car and get out of here." Mr. Perkins said, "Uh… can you give us a lift?" Mrs. Wackerman said, "We took the bus here, so we are kind of stranded here." she said with some guilt, "Of course we are not just going to leave you here in this mess!" He replied reassuringly. "Luckily for us and unfortunately for that man being devoured out there, we should be able to sneak out into the lot and not be noticed my car is right there in the front of the lot!" They reached the car as easily as Mr. Perkins had said; with key in the ignition the car starts and speeds on out of the lot.

Parts of the town are nearly impossible to drive through, the roads are full of either debris or walking corpses, "This is terrible, it's barely been any time at all and the whole city seems to have fallen." Mrs. Wackerman said, "Well let's hope our neighborhood isn't like this!" said Jackie. After a rather difficult drive full of multiple twists and turns they finally reached the cul-de-sac and noticed that something white and red lay in the street, "What is that?" Mr. Perkins asked, "OH MY GOD! THAT'S KICK!" Screamed Jackie, "HE NEEDS OUR HELP THOSE ZOMBIES ARE GETTING CLOSE!" "HANG ON!" Mr. Perkins said as he floors it ramming the two zombies getting closer to kick sending them flying off into the distance, "Wait here!" Mr. Perkins orders as he stops the car and leaps out towards kick, he scoops him up and rushes him back to the car and handing the unconscious boy to Mrs. Wackerman he drives on toward the Wackerman household. "We need to get him inside fast and check to see if he is going to alright." He said "Why is he so beat up?" Kendall asked looking at her classmate with concern as he is bruised, cut, and bleeding slightly. Jackie is unable to hold back tears as she see Kick in this state, the car pulls into the driveway and everyone rushes into the house, after the door is closed kick is placed on the couch, "Jackie go get me a rag and a bowl of warm water, along with the first aid kit, these wounds need to be cleaned." after a short time Kick's wounds are cleaned and Mrs. Wackerman places Kick in her bed to rest up.

Mrs. Wackerman closes the door and walks out; she heads back downstairs to check the television on any news of what is going to happen next. "I'm glad Clarence is going to be okay, I still wonder what happened to him." Kendall said "I know, I really don't know how it could have happened and where is the rest of his family at?" Jackie shot back, "Well if their still alive he will probably want to go look for them." Kendall said "What? NO! He can't go back out there! You saw how bad he was when we found him! And what if something like this happens again! Who's going to save him next time?" "Well we can all just go with him; I mean he would probably do the same for us." said Kendall "NO! IF HIS FAMILY LEFT HIM TO DIE THEN HE DOESN'T NEED THEM! ILL BE HIS FAMILY FROM NOW ON!" Jackie roared, "Jackie calm down you…" "NO! I WILL MAKE SURE HE DOESN'T LEAVE! YOU HEAR ME!" before Kendall could finish her sentence Jackie cut her off, furious that Kendall would even think Kick would want to leave, she storms off to her own room. "Is everything alright up their?" Mrs. Wackerman yells up the stairs, "Oh yes everything is great" Kendall lies back "I better keep an eye on her, she may be suffering from the stress" Kendall thinks to herself. Mrs. Wackerman and Mr. Perkins are sitting downstairs in the living room watching the news and about the outbreak "Sources cannot confirm what type of outbreak has occurred in Mellowbrook, but sources say the entire town has been quarantined by the national guard along with the military to help stop the spread, little is known about what is actually going on inside the quarantine but our prayers go out to all those in Mellowbrook." said the anchorman. "So they're just covering this up? No one knows the truth? How could they do such a thing?" Mrs. Wackerman says, "It may be like this so we don't start a nationwide panic. Either way all we can do is sit here and wait for the military to take care of it." a loud bang can be heard from the basement, "What was that!" Mrs. Wackerman asked, "Sorry I tripped over some chains down here" Jackie shouted back up the stairs.

"Well be careful not to knock over the gasoline drum down there." she replied "I will mom." "You have a drum of gasoline in your basement?" Mr. Perkins said "Yes, in case of emergency we have a gas powered generator to keep the electricity running." Mrs. Wackerman said "Seems like that will come in handy sooner than you think." Mr. Perkins said. An assortment of power tool sounds can be heard coming from the basement. "What is that girl doing? Excuse me; I need to see what she is doing." Mrs. Wackerman said "Don't worry; I'll go see what she is up to." Mr. Wackerman makes his way down the stairs to see what Jackie is doing in the basement, "Jackie? Your mother wants to know what you're doing do in here." As he reaches the bottom step and enters into the room it's too dark to see anything "Jackie?" he said, but then felt a sudden pain to the back of his head, the room spun and Mr. Perkins blacked out. "I have to make sure kick stays here, he can't leave, he can't be hurt by anyone, and I will make sure of it." Jackie said as she walked up the stairs, Mrs. Wackerman heard someone coming up the stairs she turned her head from the couch to see who it was "Oh Jackie, where is Mr. Perkins?" "He is still downstairs, he is just checking what we have stocked in the cabinet downstairs in case anything breaks and needs to be fixed." Jackie said, "Oh. Well that is nice of him, please be sure to show him around the basement if he needs anything else." "I sure will mom" and with that Jackie went upstairs "Now to get kick and keep him safe" she thought to herself. Jackie surveyed the top of the stairs to see if Kendall was anywhere "Good little miss perfect isn't around." She whispers, as she makes her way to her mother's room where kick is still sleeping. Jackie slowly opens the door "Kick? You still asleep?" when she heard no response she crept inside and up to the bed, kick was still unconscious and purring in his sleep "He's so cute when he sleeps!" Jackie thought to herself, "But no time to admire him, I have to save him!" She carefully picks up Kick, and slowly creeps her way back down the stairs, being silent as to avoid her mother, she walks into the basement and puts Kicks wrist into the metal cuffs. As Jackie finishes she hear Kick talking but doesn't see his eyes open "Jackie you have to keep me safe. Don't let anyone else near me." " "Oh Kick! You don't need to worry, ill never let anyone hurt you again." "Jackie, I love you. But you must protect me, keep me safe so my love will grow, the others Jackie, the others want to take me away… get rid of me… you can't let them do that! You must protect me, only you can, save me Jackie, get rid of them! All of them, anyway you can." "Yes kick, yes I will!" While Jackie was talking Mr. Perkins was slowly waking up, still groggy he stumbled a bit and hit the floor with a dull thud, Jackie turned around at the sound. "See Jackie even now he wants to get rid of me, get the axe off the wall and deal with him!" Jackie said "Of course my darling kick anything for you!" "Jackie… Kick didn't say anything." Mr. Perkins replied "See how he LIES! They want to separate us! Don't let them, don't let them take me away from you!" "Of course Kick. Mr. Perkins, I think it's time that my mother, Kendall and you all left here… forever!" with that said she walked over to the wall and picked up the axe that was hanging there. "Jackie, think about what you're doing!" Mr. Perkins said as he gets up and slowly backs towards the door, Jackie slowly walks forward with axe in her hands "I am. I know exactly what I am doing, I know you all want to get rid of my beloved Kick, but I won't let you, I can't let you live. You might try to come back and take him from me while I sleep. I can't have that, no, I WONT HAVE THAT!" Mr. Perkins pulls a one-eighty and sprints up the stairs, only to feel a horrible pain in the back of his leg, Jackie had brought down the axe so it hit directly behind his knee, then she forced it the rest of the way down pulling his leg off, skin ripped and tendons separated, Mr. Perkins screamed in pained and collapsed on the floor in front of the basement door. Blood sprays on Jackie, but a smile spreads across her face, Mrs. Wackerman turns around at the sound of the scream only to see Mrs. Perkins fall forward in pain, then Jackie coming up the stairs covered in blood a deranged smile plastered on her face muttering "wont… hurt… kick…" over and over again like some sort of mantra, Kendall ran down the stairs and saw her father laying there "OM MY GOD DAD!" she said, "COME HERE QUICK KENDALL!" Mrs. Wackerman said, Kendall did as she was told, "Stay behind me, no matter what." Jackie walked around the couch, Mrs. Wackerman kept Kendall behind her moving slightly to stay in front of Kendall and keep her away from Jackie "Why Jackie?" Mrs. Wackerman said with concern and fear in her eyes, "He wanted to get rid of kick! JUST LIKE YOU WANT TO!" "Jackie, no one wants to get rid of Kick, why don't you calm down and hand me the axe." Mrs. Wackerman said as she was still moving, when Jackie stopped until she was now completely opposite of the couch. "Oh… don't worry I'm giving you the axe right now!" "Goo…" Mrs. Wackerman was cut off as the found the soft tissue of her neck "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Kendall screamed "DON'T WORRY YOUR NEXT!" Jackie pulled the axe out of her mother's neck, and swung it again for a full decapitation, Kendall moved to the side as the body of Mrs. Perkins fell back and slumped onto the couch. "Now it's your turn!" "No… no please…" Jackie was about to swing, when she felt something grab her leg and looked down to see what it was, it was Mr. Perkins holding onto her leg trying to pull himself up "RUN KENDALL, SHES GONE INSANE! SHE THINKS KICK TOLD HER TO DO THIS!" he shouted, "HE DID I KNOW ALL ABOUT YOUR PLAN! I. WILL. STOP. IT! NOW DIE… Kendall?" when Jackie looked back Kendall had already gone "DAMN IT! HOW DARE YOU STOP ME!" she brought the axe down into Mr. Perkins spine, one last jolt of horrid pain shot through him and was plastered on his face, the last thing he saw was Jackie walking away. "And that's what happened, she went insane and killed them all. I hid in the linen closet, thankfully she didn't find me when she was looking." Kendall said to kick.

"Wow, I'm so sorry." He said, "don't be, it's not as if it was your fault, she was nuts, I'm just glad that she got what she deserved in the end." "yeah."


	8. Chapter 8

**Figured I would slow things down for this chapter and remember I do not own Kick Buttowski! Also continue to Occupy Mellowbrook, just not this zombie infested one.**

* * *

><p>"Okay Clarence, I know I am going to regret asking this, but where are we going if we are not staying here?" she asked kick. "Well first we need to get to Battle Snax, once there we can make a B-line for the school." he exclaimed "Why Battle Snax? What importance does going there hold?" she asked. "The Battle Snax is built like a fortress, giant wooden structure made from logs, it was built Viking style able to with stand any onslaught from enemies. It will make a great retreat in case things don't work out with the school." kick said. "But before we go we need to stock up on supplies." kick said "Such as?" Kendall asked "First and foremost we need weapons to protect ourselves, next we need bottled water and nonperishable food, nothing canned we don't need the excess weight. Then something to carry it all in, and finally some type of route out of here, the front is no longer an option." Kick said taking a look at the barricade he put up at the front door. "Okay I can get one of my dad's old duffle bags from upstairs, in the kitchen bottom pantry doors there is a bunch of dried foods and cereals we can grab, as for weapons we can check the garage for them. Don't worry we have a cement wall surrounding the backyard." Kendall said "Alright I'll start clearing out the pantry's then, meet back in the living room in five minutes." with that said both took off kick entered the kitchen while Kendall went upstairs into her father's room, she walked in and stopped looking at all the photos him and her mother. Mrs. Perkins died when Kendall was only two years old, she became ill and passed, ever since then her father has done his best to care for Kendall working late, waking early, making sure she was always taken care of.<p>

She was all he had left, she was his little princess, now he was gone and even till the end he was trying his best to protect her. She stood there for a moment and fought back this wave of emotion she had from just stepping into the room. She ran toward the closet and looked around for the large duffle bag she knew he kept, eventually she found it buried under some old boxes of winter clothes, when she turned around she spotted it, just sitting there on the night stand a picture of her mother a woman in her late twenties holding a small child with straight blonde hair. She walked over and picked up the picture looking intently at it, her mother was of medium height thin with vibrant blonde hair down to her shoulders, brown eyes, and a warm smile on her face as she looked lovingly down at baby Kendall.

Kendall looked fondly at the picture, she may not have known her mother but her father always told her that she loved her dearly. "I wonder if you would have been able to save dad, I just ran when it came time to fight." tears started forming in the corner of her eyes as her thoughts brought her back to her dad to the events that just happened, she put the photo back down where she got it and started walking out the room, well she tried. Halfway out her knees got weak her emotions started to breach the wall she put up, then it all just fell apart she couldn't hold it in anymore she just let it all out, tears flowed, and wails were let out each on had a feeling of remorse but also brought comfort.

Kick was downstairs pulling cereal bags out of the boxes and stocking piling them for their trip. When he heard it, Kendall screaming out "Kendall!" kick bolted out of the kitchen and up the stairs to where he found her, with her head in her hands sitting on her knees on the ground "Kendall, are you alright?" "No kick, I'm not alright. The realization that I'm alone now finally caught up with me." "What do you mean? You're not alone, we're going to get through this." she stood up and kick saw her face, eyes completely red from all the crying and her brow furrowed in anger. "No Clarence, my whole world is destroyed; the only family I have ever really known is gone. I don't have siblings; I didn't have a mother growing up! My father was the only person who ever showed any real concern for me!" kick could just feel the anger radiate off of her in waves. Her voice slowly lowering itself as she continued "I don't have friends; I rarely got to see my dad because of everything he did to make sure that I could live comfortably. Today was just supposed to be me and him, one of the few rare chances that I got to spend time with my dad!" her voice began to crack and tears start to flow slowly from her eyes "He protected me all day, even when he was dyeing did he try to save me, I could have done something to help him but I ran! So how can you know what I'm going through?" "KENDALL!" she was taken aback by him yelling her name, he lowered his head and spoke slowly "I know exactly what you're going through. Today I lost my cousin, watched my cousin eat my aunt, put down my mother, was nearly beaten to death by my own brother, watched him die, lost my little sister and my father, was nearly killed by a psychopathic fan girl, you lost one person today and I am sorry for your loss, but when you lose SIX PEOPLE IN ONE DAY!" he shot his head straight up to look into Kendall's eyes; she saw tears pouring from his "THAN YOU CAN TELL ME I HAVE NO IDEA!" "kick" she said his name slowly as if afraid saying it any louder might send him over the edge, she had known Kick for a long time and never once had she seen him cry. She had seen him fracture and break bones, even need to be in a full body cast, but never had he cried. He too had finally let the damn of emotions break, he started out with slight sobs, like when his mother died but he held back the tears but now for some reason he just couldn't stop, he feel to his knees and put his face into his hands. He felt something warm press up against him, Kendall had put her arms around him and was hugging him she was crying once again "I'm sorry kick, I was just angry, I didn't even think about how you might be doing, how all this affects you too. I'm sorry." Kick didn't say a word he just wrapped his arms around her and returned the hug, they stayed like that for a few minutes before Kick finally broke the silence "I… I think we both kind of needed that." "yeah, I feel a bit better now." she said, they both let go and stood up "I got all the food we need but I can't find anything to hold water." "Don't worry we have some canteens in the upper cabinets, I'll get them down for us." Kick and Kendall walked back downstairs in silence and stayed that way for a while, the mood around them was still warm but was cooling down.

Kendall grabbed three canteens from the cabinet and filled them and then throwing them and the food into the duffle bag. "Okay lets head to your garage and see what we have to work with." Kick said. They both walked out into the back and into her garage, she flipped the lights on and a tool bench was opposite the door, along with a pink moped. "I didn't know you had a moped Kendall." "Yeah, I don't really ride it much since everything is in walking distance. Good news though it's completely tuned and has a full tank of gas." she said "Got any spray paint?" Kick asked "Yeah its right over there" she pointed to a small box on the lower shelf of the tool bench "Awesome" he walked over and started rummaging through the cans till he found one, walked back over and sprayed the entire moped black. "Kick what are you doing?" "Uh… it's for tactical reason!" he said, but what he thought to himself was "Even when the world is falling apart Kick Buttowski doesn't ride pink mopeds" Kendall seemed to buy the lie by responding "Oh, okay." with the moped de-pinked Kick went to see what was there to be used as a weapon. He scanned the tool bench found saws, hammers, screwdrivers, shears, just an average assortment of tools. Taking every last one of these items they threw them into the bag as well. "Alright you have the keys to start this thing?" kick asked "They are in the ignition. So where is our first stop?" she asked, "Hopefully the Battle Snax, I really hope the Battle Snax." With that Kendall pushed the garage button and the door opened. Kick and Kendall sped down the alley hopeful they would reach Battle Snax soon.


	9. Chapter 9

**An early update? I must be mad! Or the rumor of season 3 floating around for Kick Buttowski has gotten me into a better mood. I know not to trust rumors so I still say Occupy Mellowbrook!**

**Anyway this chapter is kind of boring to me, but I knew it needed to be added, and a bit of a warning we are closing in on the end of this series so yeah sorry about that.**

* * *

><p>Kick and Kendall sped down the alley on the now black moped "Okay if I'm right all we have to do is hit the main street and then it's a straight shot to Battle Snax." kick said to Kendall "That won't work!" she said and kick came to a stop at the entrance to the ally "What do you mean?" he said turning his head to see her. "I am saying it won't work. On our way here we had to take the long way back, the main road is full of zombies and abandoned cars." she replied "Hmm." Kick sat there with the bike idling "There has to be another way. What if we go back and take the route that leads past Ronaldo's house? That should put us only a few blocks from the Battle Snax!" he said "He we could see if Ronaldo is alright too, but I'm not getting my hopes up." she said "Alright then it's a start." with their plan set out Kick and Kendall drove their way towards Ronaldo's. The path was long and dangerous, but what choice did they have? After a few minutes of silence they heard the moans and when they turned the corner the entire street was full of the undead corpse walking and bumping into each other.<p>

"How are we going to get by now?" Kendall whispered, looking around kick saw a box with a wooden lid lying on it next to it was a tall brick wall "Oh I see a way." "Really where?" she was looking around but the road was blocked and there were no other paths she could see. That's when kick started speeding up and heading into the zombie filled road "Wait Kick what are you doing!" she said with a hint of fear in her voice "Just hang on!" he said as he sped up and launched off the wooden lid towards the wall "Are you crazy their going to see us!" she said as she closed her eyes and held onto kick for dear life, they landed with a dull thud of the tires as it made contact with top. "It's alright, even if they see us we're too high for them to reach. "He said "okay but how do we get down now!" she hissed still with her eyes closed.

"That's easy, this wall goes down for another two blocks, we will be safely out of range to drop down. Now just hang on!" he said as he popped a wheelie. Kendall opened her eyes just a bit to see them passing all the zombies high above, had this been any other, less dangerous time she might have enjoyed the ride a bit. "How much longer till we reach Ronaldo's?" Kendall asked "It shouldn't be to long now, once we drop from here it should only be another ten minutes." he said "Now brace yourself!" "What, why?" she said lifting her head for the first time since they got on the wall, then she says how they dropped Kick popped another wheelie to let the back tire be the first one to make contact with the ground. Kendall gave a small squeak as they hit the ground a bit harsh but nothing to worry about. "Don't you do that again Clarence!" she said "Sorry but it was the only way down safely!" he replied, they both sat in silence riding past abandon cars and debris that cluttered the road. "Look just down the road I can see his house!" Kendall said pointing to Ronaldo's house in the distance. Kick and Kendall reach Ronaldo's driveway and noticed his lab door was opened.

"This can't be good" Kick thought, Kendall had this deep sinking feeling that she won't like what she finds inside. They parked the moped and walked inside, when they got in both stopped faces ghost white, there in front of the two hung Ronaldo. "Oh my urp... " Kendall turned and ran outside to puke on the side of the house, kick walked over to examine the lab "Why did he do this?" he thought to himself, that's when he noticed a DVD with the words "Play Me" written on it. Kick picked up the DVD and walked inside Ronaldo's house, into the living room to play the DVD. The screen turned on and Ronaldo can be seen adjusting the camera lens.

"Ronaldo's log number 62: Final entry" he said "This whole day has gone to hell and it's all my fault. Where to begin, I was approached by federal agents representing the military to complete my work on a virus that would regenerate dead cells of any type. They told me it would be used for medical purposes, to heal our injured soldiers they said and like a fool I believed them. They waved a grant in my face and brought me better equipment, it was a dream that quickly turned into a nightmare!" he sighed and taking a drink of water he continued. "It didn't take me long to figure out the right pattern, what with the far more advanced equipment I received from them. When I told them I was done they brought over an injured soldier his left leg nerve endings no longer work. So I ready the sample and injected him, within minutes he felt his leg slowly come back to life. I was so happy that my virus worked, they took it and left me the equipment as a thank you, there was even talk of a noble prize for the good this could do. But I got over zealous; my avarice was all of Mellowbrook's downfall! I thought I could play god, I figured if I could revive a dead leg why not an entire person!" he sighed again. "I started work again starting small trying to bring back dead lab mice each attempt failed until I looked closer thought the body was dead they still moved, how was this possible? I killed the mice smashed them completely and burned the bodies to ash. My next attempt with more dead mice was better brain activity, heart rate, all signs pointed to normal! That's what I saw when I put them into the cage for the night. There were seven in total, when I woke up however I only found three! Four had escaped, and when I gave the mice a second exam their insides were deteriorating they were becoming those monsters again! I kept an eye on the three I had to see what would happen it didn't take long for them to shut down completely, becoming those beasts! But thankfully within a short two hours the mice stopped altogether. I thought we were in the clear but I was wrong to think that this would go on without negative repercussions. I found out that anyone bit by these mice would get infected with a fever that would cause them to faint then come back and then slowly change like the mice did. Once I figured this out I knew of only one place these people would go. Mellowbrook hospital, where all this started, this is my entire fault!" Ronaldo had tears pouring out of his eyes "If I had acted sooner I could have prevented this! So to whoever is watching this know that I am truly sorry for all of this, for all the pain and suffering I caused by the time you see this I will already be gone. I know I'm taking the coward's way out but I can't live with the guilt. Oh and one last thing." he holds up a picture of Kendall "if you see this girl, her name is Kendall, tell her how sorry I am for everything." with that Ronaldo walked over to the camera and then the screen went black.

Kick heard a whimper and jumped off the chair to see Kendall standing their hands over her mouth and tears falling. "How much of that did you see?" asked kick "Enough" she said. "So all of this is his entire fault, all this death and pain we went through is because of him!" she wasn't even looking at Kick when she said it and then she started walking back over to where Ronaldo was hanging "Kendall, wait what are you doing!" Kick said as he rushed over to her, when he got there she had already lowered his body and with hammer in hand stood in front of it. Seething with rage she raised her hammer and was bringing it down hard right into Ronaldo's skull, crying as she did it over and over she hit him until there was nothing left of his head. When she was done she let the hammer fall out of her hands and slowly walked over to Kick, Kick just stood there frozen, he didn't know what to do or what to say to make this situation better.

Kendall had wrapped her arms around him and again started crying as she laid her head on his shoulder, lightly sobbing into his jumpsuit. Kick did the only thing he could think of and returned the hug and petted her hair saying "Shh… everything is going to be okay" oh course Kick doesn't know that himself but he felt he should comfort her. After the break down Kick had led Kendall to the couch to let her rest a bit while he figures out the next move, she didn't sleep but just lie there lost in thought about all prior events of the day. Kick walked back in breaking the silence "Okay, we need to move I used some binoculars that I found in the lab, we need to move to the Battle Snax its just down the road straight shot and from what I can see not a single zombie in sight." "Alright, let's go." she said with no emotion, as the two mounted the moped Kendall had a thought.

"Wait here a moment Kick." Kendall got off the bike and walked back into the lab, she came out with a beaker filled with a liquid and a cloth sticking out of it, she had a lighter in her other hand "Consider this our breakup you coward." She said as she lit the cloth and threw the beaker into the garage. "Let's get out of here" Kendall said as she got onto the moped, Kick didn't say a word but just watched as the fire slowly started to engulf the garage, with that he road down the road to the Battle Snax.


	10. Chapter 10

**Part 10, last of the chapters hope you enjoy it. Next comes the epilogue, hopefully it will be done by tomorrow since its not that long. I had a great time writing this hope you enjoyed reading it. Thanks for sticking with me from beginning to end and all the nice comments.**

* * *

><p>As they rode the few blocks towards the Battle Snax Kick kept glancing back at Kendall he began wondering to himself if she was going to be alright or if she was going to have another meltdown like she did earlier. "What is it Kick?" she asked finally catching one of his glances, he didn't exactly know what he should say but being caught like this he couldn't just say nothing. He figured it would be best if he was upfront about his concerns. "Are... Are you, uh, doing alright?" he asked, she had a look of confusion "What do you mean?" "Well just with, uh, the whole "Ronaldo Incident" I just wanted to be sure you were alright." she had to figure out a way to explain how she felt without coming off as somewhat disturbed. "I would be lying if I said I was "alright" with everything that happened back there. But going through the world's greatest break up, by burning down your ex's house, I think is a good start." Kick was silent for a moment "Kick?" that's when he started laughing! His laughter had to be contagious because it wasn't more than a few seconds before she was laughing right along with him.<p>

"What's so funny!" she said laughing, tears rolling down her face. "You!" "HEY! What's that supposed to mean?" she said with a slight chuckle. "With all that is happening, you go and make a joke like that!" they both just laughed till they reached Battle Snax. The laughter stopped just as fast as it started, Battle Snax its doors gone, all the windows broken, it appeared that the whole place was under siege for months. Headless corpses everywhere either decapitated or cut in half, upon seeing this, an image of Gunther flew through Kicks head. He panicked, what could have or should he say did happen to his best friend? Kick stopped the bike and jumped into a full sprint up to and inside the building.

What he say brought fear back into him. Bodies, everywhere full of bullet holes, soldiers and men in hazemat suits along with civilians lay on the floor. A low and weak "bwar" had got Kicks attention. "Whose there?" Kick said aloud as he walked behind the counter. He saw laying on his back Mr. Magnuson, a shield clutched in one hand and an axe laying near the other. "Magnus! What happened here?" he said as he ran over to Mr. Magnuson "Kendall come quick bring the supplies!" he said in a panic "You're going to be alright! Just hang on!" Mr. Magnuson looked up and with his free hand put it on Kicks shoulder "Don't... bo.. ther, I no...t going... to make it." he said, just as Kendall came in with the bag. Kick took out a canteen and gave Magnus some water to drink "Here this will help you feel better. I need you to tell me what happened here." "Whole thing... went bad..." he said gaining some strength back. "People were... given exam... to see if they... infected. Some though... sneak others in. Infected people... turn... kill guards... kill Helga. I fight... give Gunther... chance... escape... your family go with." "Dad and Brianna are still alive! So is Gunther!" "They... think you... dead. Last hear... head... school. Go now... nothing left... here..." with that Magnus Magnuson eyes closed, he had breathed his last breath.

"Magnus? No Mr. Magnuson!" Kick looked at him for a moment "Kendall we're heading out, if we're fast enough we can catch them at the school! Swing the bike around back and wait for me, there is something that must be done first." she had a confused look on her face at his request "But why Kick?" Kick got up and walked over to Magnus's axe and placed it in his hand "He was, is a Viking warrior and needs a proper funeral pyre, since we don't have time to make one, the Battle Snax will become one." this was all the explanation Kendall needed, she walked out front and Kick heard the bike go around back. Kick placed his shield over Magnus chest, than the axe. He walked into the kitchen to look for something to start the fire with.

Where he found Helga's body, it was laid out over the silver counter, heavily consumed and riddled with bullet holes, her face was the only recognize able part of her. Kick didn't look on the site for long, he found a fallen wall torch and ignited it with the stove. "I don't know much about your custom's but I do know that you have earned your place in Valhalla. May the Valkyries carry you to your rest." he walked out the back of the restaurant where Kendall was waiting looking around to make sure nothing was creeping up on them. "Do you want to drive?" she asked, Kick nodded and Kendall scooted back to let him get on.

They started down the alley on their way to the school, Kendall looked back to see the black smoke rise slowly into the air from where the Battle Snax once was. Once they hit the street, it was terrible more corpse walked around some soldiers, the very ones that were called in to help control the outbreak. The two had to be very careful not to alert the streets of undead. Taking alleys and going through backyards, even as far as riding through houses, which Kick was fine with. The finally reached the school block but sadly the moped ran out of gas just short of it. "I think there is a gas station directly behind... RUN!" was all Kendall said as she grabbed Kicks hand and pulled him off the bike. As Kick whipped around he saw what had Kendall so scared, the entire way behind them had a large group of zombies walking straight towards them. "AW BISCUITS!" he shouted as he turned and burst into a full sprint keeping pace with Kendall. "Quick head for the doors!" she said glancing back just to make sure that they were still ahead of the dead.

"SLAM" Kick had pushed open the doors in a hurry, letting Kendall in closing them. "We have to find a way to keep them out, they're going to go straight through this glass!" Kick exclaimed while looking for something to block the row of doors. "There's nothing but chain locks!" Kendall said while locking one around the handle bars on the doors "It's not enough but it will buy us some time" he replied while mimicking her movements. "okay we really need to get away from the doors, now if we were an evac point stationed in a school it would need to be a large area... THE GYM and FOOTBALL FIELD!" Kick shouted as he grabbed Kendall's hand and dragged her to the other side of the school, when they got close they could see the doors open and blood staining the floor.

"No, not here to!" the images of his father, his sister and best friend flashed in his mind as they drew near. Once inside the gym They saw trailers of blood leading to large quantity of bodies that littered the ground "Oh God! What happened?" Kendall said softly hands over her mouth "Same damn thing that happened at the Battle Snax!" Kick said falling to his knees "DAMN! All we did to get here and for what! We're back to square one!" now slamming his fist into the ground "SUCK IT UP CLARENCE!" Kendall yelled into kicks face as she lifted him up to eye level "We did not come all this way just to die!" Kick was taken aback by Kendall's demeanor towards all of this "You're right, sorry I lost my head for a second." she places him back down "It's alright but we really can't afford to lose control this late in the game. Now we just need to think of another way out of here." a loud sound like glass break was heard coming from the front if the school. They both looked at one another and bolted for the front.

When they came to the row of doors the top of the glass has been smashed through and some zombies are reaching inside "SHIT! Those doors won't hold for much longer!" Kendall said, the doors swayed back and forth violently from the pressure of bodies pushing on it. "Quick let's head out the back!" Kick said as he started running back, Kendall right behind him. The two made their way back only to stop at the gym doors the corpse are starting to get up "Oh no, no, NO!" Kendall screamed, quickly thinking she grabbed kicks arm and pulled him down the hall opposite of the gym "We can take the music wing hall out of here!" that exit also was blocked a zombie with an orange shirt and one with a black with a purple heart shirt are in front of a hallway of undead. Kick grabbed Kendall's arm and ran her down another hall "We can take the cafeteria out!" both ran in its direction only to stop when they got to the door. A large chain and lock was placed over the door sprayed in black paint was the word "Danger" written on it. "Now where!" Kendall spit out in fear but Kick didn't get to answer as zombies poured into the hall from the right "Move!" he said pushing Kendall left they reached a split in the hall both sides had zombies coming in close.

"No! We did not come here to die!" Kick repeated what he was told earlier, both kids slowly backed into the wall "I guess this is it huh?" Kendall said as she held kicks hand giving it a squeeze "Looks like it" he said returning the gesture. The both backed up until their backs were against the wall, zombies all around them, no escape, that's when Kendall noticed it the roof access doors were painted the same color as the wall. In their scared state they didn't notice them she slammed into it "We're not done yet!" Kick saw this and bolted up the stairs, Kendall followed slamming the doors behind them! Both breathing heavy, exhausted from all the running but pressed on, kick was the first to reach the door. That's when he heard Kendall call out to him, she tripped and was ready to give in, kick ran back down to her and scoped her up bridal style "IM NOT LOSING ANYONE ELSE!" he screamed and rushed back up slamming himself back first through the large metal double door. As he did the doors to the main floor burst open and the undead flooded in.

"KICK THE DOORS!" Kick saw a metal chain and lock hanging off the handle; he quickly locks it into place and backs up as the doors slams back and forth the undead trying to break in. It was hell, nowhere to go, both trapped on the school roof. It had already been two whole days with nothing but the undead banging on the doors up here and the mass amount of undead that had gathered below them. Sleep was scares since fear of the door giving way had gripped them. Stress and lack of food or water taking its toll, both were in hell with no sight of escape. That's when Kick saw it, at first he thought he was hallucinating but there they are "Black Hawks" ten by his count all flying overhead.

"Kendall look!" he pointed in the helicopters direction "we're saved! We just need to get their attention!" each word was filled with hope as he gazed at the fly into town. Explosions, big and loud were all the two heard fire could be seen blazing in the distance, black smoke rising up. "What are they doing!" she shouted at the sight, fires spreading "Napalm..." he whispered "What? Why aren't they looking for more survivors!" she replied not turning her head " They must have given up and now are trying to clean sweep the town!" it was silent between the only the noise of explosion, which it was getting closer and louder! "We have to let them know we're here or we're next!" Kendall said turning to face Kick who turned to look at her "But how? We left all our supplies down there." as he points to the moped on the ground. "Maybe if we can start a fire before they get here we can get their attention." she said looking around for anything that could be used to make a fire.

They both looked around but all they found were some leaves and sticks "This won't work the wind will just blow these around before we can get them lit!" Kendall said "We need something to put them in!" He replied still looking for anything to put the items in, then he realized it "My helmet..." "What's that kick?" as she looks around for any discarded container "We need to use my helmet!" he reached up and put his hand on his helmet "Wait, if you do this you'll ruin your helmet!" he hesitated for a moment a look of worry, then it faded replaced by his signature steely gaze "It's my helmet or our lives which do you think I'll choose." she only nodded.

His hair brown and straight dropped to shoulder "Wait, how are we going to light this?" Kendall asked as they threw the leaves and stick into Kicks helmet "Like this." Kick reached in and grabbed two stick, he began rubbing them vigorously together in the leaves and it soon started smoking. A small crackle, then a small flame until the helmet was fully alight. Kick grabbed the helmet and started waving it side to side over his head, as the napalm drew closer "They can't see it!" Kendall came behind Kick and lifted him by his waist "We've got to hope that this works." she said. A bright flash of light engulfed the two then another, until three helicopters idle above the school.

A side opens on the helicopter and a man with a megaphone pokes out "Don't worry we're lowering a rope ladder! We'll get you kids to the safety zone!" Kick was lowered back down and dropped his helmet, Kendall and him hugged tightly laughing, they had survived this long and horrid ordeal. As they boarded the helicopter they were given blankets to drape over themselves and given some water to drink. Both watched from window as the napalm continued to fall on the once lovely town of Mellowbrook. "I guess it's finally over... right?" Kendall asked and before Kick could answer the pilot cut in "Mellowbrook was not the only place hit, this disease spread far across the nation. We have set up safe zones in mountains, the safe zones are mostly tents but it's better than nothing and the mountain is the only terrain where these things can't reach us." both kids just looked at each other, sat back and remained silent all the way to the safe zone. As they made touchdown the doors flung open a mass of people gathered to see who had made it back murmurs could be heard in the crowd "I heard everyone was dead!" "It's a miracle that they survived as long as they did" "This is some kind of a joke right?" the door opened and out walked Kick and Kendall "KICK!" a familiar voice echoed from the crowd, that's when Kick saw him his chubby Norse friend Gunther running up and pulling him into a hug.

"Guys it Kick!" the Norse boy shouted "Is it really him?" a young high pitch voice asked, stepping out of the crowd was Brianna followed by Harold, both in disbelief ran towards kick shouting his name over and over as all three hugged him tears falling from their eyes at the sight of the presumed dead daredevil. They had one major question "How did you survive!" Kick had a smile on his face until he looked over at Kendall who had a weak smile on her face and hurt in her eyes, kick knew no one was here for her so he walked over and took her hand pulled her by the group "If you want to know how I made it thank Kendall here, without her I would never have survived all three days out there." she was about to explain how she really didn't help until she was pulled into the group hug all with praise of her bravery and thanks for bringing Kick back safe. They spent the day eating ration and explaining their whole experience in the town, what it was like, what happened to the others, and what happened to Kicks helmet. At night Kendall was going to go find a spare tent to sleep in when Brianna stopped her and pulled Kendall into hers "You're going to stay with us, we all have to stick together from now on." was all Kendall needed to hear, she laid down and drifted off to sleep and it was one of the most comfortable sleeps in days.


	11. Chapter Epilogue

**Here it is just as I promised the Epilogue, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>For a time things went great, people, living people with smiles on their faces making the best of the horrible situation were around. No one was trying to kill them, no one was trying to imprison them, and it was as if the world was going back to normal. That's how it seemed to the two children who had survived the hellish nightmare, gone through pain both physical and mental, known loss on such a large and personal scale.<p>

Found out secrets about one another, and even gained a new perspective of the other. Well that's how it was for a time, sure the first few months were great food and water was easily obtained thanks to the mountains abundant flora and fauna, but when winter came everything became scares. No one had planned on staying on the mountain that long, they were told that everything would be back to normal in a few weeks; sadly things don't always go according to plan. Everyone became irritable with the dwindling supplies; fights broke out from the littlest misunderstanding due to tension being high. That's when he brought up a crazy plan, only a plan a daredevil would think could ever work. "We need to get back down into Mellowbrook and get supplies!" said Kick "That's crazy, we'll be torn to pieces!" said Gunther.

"We really don't have much of a choice, I know we've all lost a lot, and I know we've all have bad memories there but if we sit here and do nothing then we are all going to die!" replied the daredevil. Kick and Gunther were sitting inside their tent trying to figure out a way to help everyone on the mountain. "Look the adults say if we ration our food and water, than we can make it till the spring comes back!" said the worried Gunther, he was worried for two reasons. One he knew the plan was suicide and two Kick had his classic steely gaze when he talked about heading back into Mellowbrook, so he knew nothing he said was going to matter, he knew that Kick was going back to Mellowbrook. "We cannot take that chance Gunther! People are fighting out there for basic needs, and besides what happens if this plan of theirs fails? I already lived through the zombie outbreak; I don't want to have to fight my way out of a mob of bloodthirsty people!" he shot back. "Alright, but can we at least talk to the soldiers about this plan, I mean we can at least take some sort of protection with us!" "Fine."

"Absolutely not!" a soldier said to the boys "What why not! This plan is our only option for survival here!" said Kick "Wha… oh, no the plan is fine we all agreed on that, but taking you kids with us is out of the question!" the soldier replied. "But you're going to need us! We know the way around Mellowbrook better than anyone else." Kick said. "We can just take one of the adults with us, somebody here is going to be a better choice than a child." the soldier said with an "end of discussion" tone. When the soldier told people of the plan to re-enter Mellowbrook to grab supplies, people cheered, until they heard the part about a guide. Then everyone grew silent, they want to help just, no one wanted to go back to that nightmare town. "Told you, you'll need us!" the soldier turned around to see Kick and Gunther standing behind him, Kick's face had his trademark look.

"Kick! You can't go back there!" Kick looked past the soldier to see his father Harold moving through the crowd toward him; he knelt down to be eye level with Kick. "Look Kick" Harold said with hesitation "I'll go." Kick placed a hand on his father's shoulder "No dad, you need to stay here with bri, she already lost mom, I don't need to be the one to tell her that she lost you too." Harold was going to protest but Kick stopped him "Look we're just going to show them where the supermarket is at, we will be safe in the helicopter." Harold only sighed and nodded in defeat. "We'll if their going than I'm going to!" both looked up to see Kendall standing there with her hands on her hips and an annoyed look on her face. "You were just going to leave on a dangerous mission and not even tell me!" she said "You are not coming, Gunther and me can handle it." he shot back "I am not letting you go without me and that's final!" she said as she crossed her arms and lifted her chin into the air. "Lovers quarrel" Gunther whispered to the soldier next to him, he just let out a laugh. As they all got on the helicopter Harold stopped Kick "Kick I just want you to know, that I am so proud to be your father. You always surprise me, you always bounce right back no matter what happens to you, I love you son." "I love you too dad." Kick hugged his father and got on board.

They were gone for what seemed like ages but it had really only been around 3 hours, when they returned with excited looks on their faces, the crowd gather to see if the mission was a success or a failure, only to be told that due to the winter weather the zombies were frozen. "They are shattering like icicles! We can have the entire city wiped clean of the undead within a days' time!" said the pilot, the crowd went into an uproar of joy, what started as a mission for supplies turned into something more. People took whatever weapon they could grab any type of melee will do, they were flown back into town and began work. Slowly they started clearing out area after area, ones that were not to damage by the napalm sweep and then work on a fence was begun, made from metal and debris of the leftover town. This wall was erected to keep out any other undead when the warmer weather came in spring. Just as he said the town was cleared out with a days' time, the bodies were taken out of homes and stores to be burned on giant pyres.

Ten years have passed since the people took back the town, Kick was now twenty and as tall as his father, Kendall was twenty three and looked like her mother had, Gunther was twenty-one, he was tall and built like his father was, he even sported his fathers braided hair but no helmet. An eighteen year old Brianna came walking down the stairs of the new Buttowski residents and walked into the Kitchen to see Kick sitting at the table eating his breakfast. "Morning bro." "Morning Bri. Hey, I'm going to need you to baby-sit junior for me today." "Well alright but why can't Kendall stay, he's her kid too!" just then Kendall walked in holding a small two year old boy in her arms. "Because I have my watch shift on the wall and so does Kick." During the ten years the old wall was taken down slowly and replaced with a high, thick concrete wall. People work at it to maintain it and to keep a lookout for undead. In a short time Kendall become an expert with a sniper rifle, she to this day holds the record for most zombies taken out with a single clip. Kick an expert with a sidearm; he drives around the wall to keep the maintenance crew safe from the undead that get to close, while they repair any damages. When the two were on duty everyone felt safe, they had become celebrities in New Mellowbrook, people looked up to them, and some were even jealous of them.

Not because of their fame, but just because who they married. All in all for them, life was perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>Did anyone see that ending coming? I sure as hell didn't!<strong>


End file.
